Le jeu du LoupGarou
by Jashin Ryuku
Summary: Sasuke et d'autre ninja de Konoha et de Suna se retrouvent sur une île déserte. Leur chakra est inutilisable, et en plus de ça, il semble qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs assassins parmi les seuls ninjas présents. Réussiront-ils à démasquer les traîtres ?


**Titre :** Le jeu du Loup-Garou

**Auteur :** Jashin-sama !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Un reprise du jeu du Loup-Garou en version Naruto, du point de vue de notre Sasuke.

**NDA** : Cette histoire complètement à part se déroule quand les personnages sont encore jeune. Donc c'est normal s'ils sont un peu gamin ou autre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : ECARLATE**

C'était une nuit tout à fait normal, comme d'habitude j'avais fait mes exercices du soir et le peu de devoirs qu'on nous avait donné la veille à l'académie de Konoha. Une fois de plus, je m'endormais seul entre les murs beiges de ma chambre, légèrement illuminés par la lueur de la lune à travers les vitres d'une fenêtre. Je tournais dans tous les sens sous ma couette, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Mes pensées étaient remplies d'anciens souvenirs, quand j'étais avec mes parents, et mon frère. Mon frère qui a tué tout le monde sans raison, me laissant vivre pour me torturer par la suite. "Le survivant du clan Uchiha", je déteste ce surnom, je n'ai rien fait pour rester en vie, mon frère, Itachi, a juste eut pitié de moi. Me rappeler de ça me mettais hors de moi, mais j'avais appris à me calmer pour le besoin. Au fil de mes réminiscences, mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir, jusqu'à ce que je sente une forte pression sur mes lèvres et mon nez, j'ouvre instantanément les yeux. J'ai le temps de comprendre qu'un tissus remplie d'émanation de somnifère est en train de me faire chavirer. Par surprise, j'ai pris une grande inspiration dans le dit tissus. Sans pouvoir voir qui me fait ça, car ce traître m'a surpris par derrière, je m'endors sans pouvoir résister une seconde. Le somnifère est très puissant, il doit provenir d'un spécialiste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, ni où ils vont m'emmener, j'espère juste que c'est un mauvais cauchemars ou un imbécile que je pourrais exterminer aisément.

Un mal de crâne atroce me fit ouvrir les yeux, comme si on enfonçait une vice dans le crâne à l'aide d'une perceuse, le bruit en plus. Je dépose ma main droite sur la tempe, il fallait vraiment que j'ai une migraine à un moment pareil ? C'était surement un effet secondaire du somnifère, ça allait être une super journée. Ma main gauche se serra, emportant de la chaleur dans son étreinte. Mon regard se tournis vers cette chaleur et ma main. Du sable ? Il n'y a pourtant aucune trace de sable chez moi, dans mon jardin ou dans n'importe quel endroit de Konoha. Je regarde l'horizon en face de moi. Le ciel est d'un bleu clair..c'est déjà le matin. En dessous, je remarque quelque chose d'un bleu, plus foncé. La mer. La mer ? Où est-ce que j'ai atterrit ? Pourquoi suis-je sur une plage ? Pourquoi il n'y a aucun ravisseur près de moi ? Où suis-je ? C'est quoi ce délire. Une voix quelque peu stridente me coupe dans mes pensées plus que confuses.

- Heey, Sasukeeee !

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix par millier. J'avais déjà mal à la tête, alors pourquoi il fallait que je me coltine cet abrutis là ? Je me retourne vers lui, ce blond aux cheveux plus qu'ébouriffé. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il se peignait des fois. Enfin, je n'étais donc pas le seul à être envoyé ici, pourquoi il se serait fait enlever lui aussi ?

- Naruto, tu es là toi aussi ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Sas'ke, si tu veux savoir on n'est pas les seuls ici. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ici, viens on va rejoindre les autres !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'il est déjà partit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et finit par le suivre. Alors, on ne serait pas les seuls dans ce cas ? Étrange. Encore plus étrange. Naruto m'emmène vers la forêt qu'il y a derrière la plage, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il passe par là, en fait. Même si je l'aurai vite trouvé s'il ne s'était pas jeté sur moi. Tous les deux on arrive un peu plus loin dans la forêt, il y a une petite étendue verte sans arbres. Plusieurs personnes sont debout et nous regardes s'approcher d'eux. Le blond prend la parole à ma place, son grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était peut être heureux que je sois avec lui, étrangement.

- Les mecs, j'ai trouvé Sasuke ! Il était sur la plage un peu plus loin d'ici.

J'ai le temps d'observer ceux qui sont présents dans cette petite foule. S'approchant de Naruto, Shikamaru Nara.

- Une personne en plus n'est pas à négliger, surtout lui. Du moment que vous ne nous prenez pas la tête avec vos histoires..

Derrière lui, Neji Hyuuga, qui prend la parole peu après.

- Heureusement que tu es là, je ne pensais pas survivre avec des survoltés et inconscients comme eux.

Il devait parler du chien survolté, Kiba Inuzuka, et de l'acolyte de Neji aux gros-sourcils. D'ailleurs, à ma grande surprise, Kiba n'avait pas son chien sur lui.

- Yahouu, quelqu'un en plus !

- Enfin, Sasuke, une personne avec qui je pourrais m'entraîner !

Les autres ne parlaient pas. J'ai pu remarquer Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, toujours en train de manger ses chips. Également, Kankuro du village du sable, qui ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Encore un minus de plus, génial. On se croirait à un camping de scout !

Ça ne faisait rire que lui. Dans l'ombre du marionnettiste, une personne surgit lentement de la silhouette. Un frisson glacé parcouru mon corps jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. C'était bien lui, Gaara. Son regard noir et ses yeux émeraude me fixaient. En plus de tous ces idiots je devais supporter ce gars-là ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Heureusement il ne dit rien, préférant le silence aux discussions. C'était un bon point pour moi. J'ai eu le temps de remarquer, Kankuro n'avait pas sa marionnette, de même pour Gaara qui n'avait pas sa jarre. Je me demande comment il a pu se faire avoir, moi qui croyait qu'il ne dormait pas..enfin, ça devait être des expert. Les retrouvailles se sont vite soldé et tout le monde se mit en une ronde, tous assis, moi compris. Il fallait éclaircir tout ça, les questions que je me pose et celles des autres.

Le membre du clan Hyuuga prit la parole en premier, se redressant et bombant légèrement le tors, pour paraître plus dominant par rapports aux autres, certainement.

- Bien, je pense que nous nous posons tous la même question à laquelle personne ne pourrait répondre clairement, à mon avis. Nous sommes donc tous réunis ici alors que nous n'avons pas grand nombre de points communs, hors mis le fait que nous soyons des ninja, de différent villages, que nous soyons tous des hommes, aucune fille n'est parmi nous, puis certains accessoires de ninja nous ont été volés. J'étais un des premiers à arriver sur cette île, je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon byakugan au risque d'encaisser d'atroces migraines toutes les deux minutes. Utiliser son chakra, sous n'importe quelle forme ne marchera pas. Un sceau de scellement ou un autre sceau de même ordre doit entourer cette île, il nous suffirait de le, voir les trouver, ensuite les détruire.

On ne peut donc pas utiliser son chakra sous n'importe quelle forme, c'est un énorme désavantage pour moi, comme tous les autres qui sont ici. Si Neji dit juste, il suffirait simplement de se répartir pour couvrir la plus grande surface possible sur l'île et trouver un sceau à détruire. Je reprends alors la parole avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse avant moi.

- Je suis d'accord avec Neji. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'observer les lieux, mais son raisonnement m'a l'air tout à fait correct. C'est surement la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Seulement, est-ce que tu connais la grandeur de l'île ? Si elle s'étend de trop, certains ne pourrons pas tenir, ils ne feraient que s'épuiser et nous ralentiraient.

Naruto, si tu m'as bien entendu je fais surtout référence à toi. Bien sûr qu'il l'a comprit, bien qu'il ne me réponde pas car il ne sait pas comment riposter. Quel idiot.

Celui aux yeux blanc me fait un signe de tête montrant sa satisfaction, il a au moins quelqu'un de son côté. Il me répond peu après.

- C'est bien ce que je me demande. J'ai exploré une parcelle de l'île, ne voulant pas aller plus loin au cas où il y aurait d'autre personne qui viendraient. De ce fait, je ne peux pas savoir si je n'ai vu que la moitié de l'île ou seulement un dixième de cet archipel. Tout ce que je peux confirmer, c'est que la forêt s'étend à perte de vue. Ensuite, si nous devons rester plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai repéré quelques armes fruitiers, cependant il n'y a presque aucune faune. Mais nous devons rester le plus prudent possible, ça m'étonnerait que nous soyons seuls. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais mettre en commun nos armes ou quelconque objet, pour ceux qui ont réussi à en emporter.

Nous allons surement rester ici un bon moment, il nous faut des armes et de la nourriture, de l'eau potable ne serait pas du luxe aussi, puis un abri en cas de pluie. Avec l'immense forêt d'à côté, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Tous cherchent dans leur poche, étrangement il n'y a que très peu d'armes et d'objet utile. Par chance, j'ai eu le bon réflexe de prendre le kunai qu'il y a sous mon oreiller, avant de me faire agresser. Je le pose au centre de tous avec les autres outils. Neji y dépose un kunai lui aussi, Kiba deux fumigènes, cinq shurikens de Kankuro, un dé de Shikamaru qui va surement nous être d'une grande aide en cas de danger mortel. À ma grande surprise, Naruto y dépose un fumigène, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il n'aurait rien pris, et Chouji place son paquet de chips au centre, ce qui est totalement inutile.

Le moral de tous s'effondrait, presque tous grimaçaient. Pour le nombre que l'on est, il faut bien plus d'armes, il n'y en a même pas assez pour que chaque personne ait un outil pouvant blesser. La ronde regardait désespérément les outils disposés au milieu, chacun réfléchissant à une tactique à adopter. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, l'un d'entre nous se leva, le plus intelligent mais aussi le plus flemmard, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour mieux se redresser. Il regarde le ciel, comme à son habitude, puis prend la parole en se grattant la nuque.

- Pour l'instant, on est tous vulnérable, avec le peu d'armes qu'on a, on n'a pas intérêt à les utiliser pour rien. Vue le ciel, nous sommes déjà dans l'après-midi et il va donc faire nuit dans peu de temps. Ce que je propose, c'est que la moitié d'entre nous aille chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir, une ou deux autres personnes pourraient chercher un endroit où s'abriter ou éventuellement un endroit où on pourrait faire un abri. Ceux qui restent se chargeraient de surveiller un peu partout et de signaler quelconque danger. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Tout le monde acquiescent en un signe de tête, moi compris, bien que je ne sois pas totalement d'accord avec son idée. Je pense que trouver la sortie de cet endroit est le plus important et qu'il ne faut pas traîner en route. Cependant, son idée a l'air de plaire à la plupart des personnes, alors il vaut mieux ne pas contester ça aussi rapidement. Je me relève, les autres me suivant à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Shikamaru s'avance vers moi, les mains dans les poches, il avait déjà donnée les rôles de certaines personnes, c'était en conséquence mon tour.

- Sasuke, tu es l'un des plus forts en taijustsu parmi nous, j'aimerais que tu fasses le gaie en compagnie de Lee. Étant donné qu'on ne peut utiliser notre chakra, il nous faut de bon combattant au corps à corps. Nh, tu es d'accord ?

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur mon visage, sans que je le ressente. J'avoue qu'il sait bien choisir les rôles, puis de toute façon, je ne me voyais pas faire compagnie avec quelqu'un de trop exciter, encore moins Naruto.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais avec Lee alors, j'imagine qu'il est déjà partit. Pour information, je peux savoir ce que vont faire les autres ? Je ne veux pas avoir d'autre personne dans mes pattes.

- Je vois. J'ai chargé à Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Chouji et Shino de trouver de quoi manger ce soir. De mon côté, je serais avec Kankurou et Gaara pour trouver un abri, ça va être une partie d'plaisir je sens. Ensuite il y a vous deux, le compte est bon.

Shikamaru a bien réfléchit son coup, il sait que Kiba a un flair excellent même sans chakra, il pourra guider tout le groupe. Neji a repéré des arbres fruitier, il pourra indiquer une direction. Quant à Chouji et Naruto, ils auront surement faim et ils feront tout pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Shino est là en simple aide. Ce flemmard fait exprès de rester avec les deux de suna, il sait que Naruto ne peut pas les supporter et ça peut tourner au vinaigre en un quart de seconde. En plus de ça, il peut les surveiller. J'espère juste que ça se passera bien entre ceux-là. J'agrée d'un signe de tête puis m'en vais retrouver Lee dans les arbres un peu plus loin.

Après plusieurs heures, le soir commença à tomber. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit à l'endroit de notre départ. Avec Lee, il n'y a eu rien d'intéressant. Aucun ennemi, aucune personne. L'île semble tout simplement vide, comme je le pensais. D'un côté, c'est arrangeant, nous aurons moins de chance d'être dérangé par des individus, mais l'inconvénient est que nous ne savons toujours pas où nous sommes exactement.

Nous sommes une seconde fois tous réunis en un cercle, partageant nos découvertes. Tous pris la parole, y compris moi et Lee, même si nous n'avions pas grand chose à dire dans le fond. D'après ce que dit l'équipe de Naruto, la nourriture est plutôt abondante, surtout au niveau fruitier. On était d'accord, pour le peu que l'on avait exploré, les arbres fruitier et autre arbuste étaient plus que présent. D'ailleurs, l'équipe a dû bien fonctionner, ils sont revenus avec toute sorte de fruit entre les bras, de quoi nourrir un régiment comme nous. C'est ensuite au tour de Shikamaru et de son équipe. Le plus intelligent prend la parole à la place des deux de suna, qui en ont sûrement rien à faire vue leur tête.

- De notre côté, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, il y a de nombreux endroits où l'on peut s'abriter, y'a juste à choisir. Dans une grotte, près des arbres dans la forêt.. On a pu faire un petit tour de l'île, qui n'est pas si grande que ça. Je pense même pouvoir faire le tour en une après midi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça servirait à quelque chose. Enfin, pour l'instant on peut aller se protéger de la nuit sous les arbres qu'il y a là bas, à 15 minutes d'ici..

Son discours fut plus long que les autres, Shikamaru voulait mettre certaines choses au clair. Je suis resté à l'écouter, comme les autres ninjas, pendant une bonne demi-heure, le temps qu'il finisse son monologue. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, le ciel se faisait plus sombre et plus couvert. Le temps ne jouait pas en notre faveur, nous sommes partis en route aux premières gouttes qui commencèrent à tomber. Notre guide, Shikamaru, nous emmena à l'abri le plus proche mais aussi le plus confiné, la grotte. Je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds, cette averse n'est pas une fine pluie de saison, mais bien une tempête. Elle est arrivée soudainement et personne ne l'a pré-sentit. La bourrasque de pluie s'abattait à l'entrée de la caverne, arrosant la plupart d'entre nous. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour faire un feu, le bois de dehors est trempé maintenant et de toute façon, nous n'avons rien pour faire jaillir des étincelles. Sur cette île, le katon ne marcherait pas.

Le tonnerre battant sous cette nuit froide, mes paupières se fermèrent tard cette soirée, ne pouvant pas dormir près des ninjas de suna. Je suis sûr qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose dans cette affaire, c'est bien trop étrange pour qu'ils n'y soient pas impliqué.. Et si ce n'est pas un complot d'un autre village, j'espère que c'est juste un rêve. Sentant une douce chaleur contre mon épaule frigorifiée, mes pensées se font soudainement plus floues, inconsciemment je me loge près de cette chaleur qui me rappelle celle de mon lit. Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

Les rayons de soleil pénétrant dans la grotte me réveillent de bonne heure. J'ouvre les yeux, ma vision est encore un peu flou. D'après ce que je vois, les ninjas de suna se sont déjà réveillés, de même pour Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji et Shino. Pourquoi ils sont déjà tous dehors ? Je me relève, poussant l'autre blondinet qui avait apparemment dormit sur moi, quelle plaie, et me dirige vers la sortie. La pluie s'est arrêté depuis quelques heures, la verdure est encore bien mouillée. J'avance à pas lent, croisant Gaara et Kankuro non loin de la caverne. Kankuro m'interpelle alors je que passais entre eux deux.

- Hey le mioche, tu devrais pas aller voir là bas, tu risquerais de rendre ton déjeuné et d'avoir une sacrée frousse..

Son sourire de d'habitude quand il nous parlait avait disparu. Il avait l'air plus sérieux. Peut être qu'il veut me faire peur. Si c'est le cas, alors c'est raté. Il faut plus que de simple parole pour réussir à m'effrayer. Je lui réponds donc, sur un ton légèrement hautain.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire peur, Mr. Le froussard ?

C'est Gaara qui rétorqua, coupant la parole de son acolyte. Son regard froid et distant captura mes yeux, il répondit sur un ton encore plus sec et glacé que j'avais pu entendre sortir de sa bouche.

- Chouji est mort.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour.


End file.
